Kane (Highlander: The Final Dimension)
A notoriously evil Immortal who was trapped in the cave of the Sorcerer Nakano for hundreds of years. In 1994, after escaping from his centuries-long imprisonment, he set out to eliminate Connor MacLeod and take The Prize. Personal HistoryEdit 1193 AD: One midsummer evening, an abandoned baby was found by a group of Turkish Nomads. They adopted the infant and named him "Kaan". 1200 AD: The Nomads settled in Mongolia. The young Kaan soon begins showing signs of his disposition towards violence (much to his father's concern). 1203 AD: The tribe is attacked by Russian Marauders- his adoptive parents are killed in the raid. Despite being only 10, Kaan managed to survive by fighting. This caught the attention of the Chief Marauder, who opted to spare him and take him captive. 1213 AD: Though still unaware of his immortal nature, Kaan quickly takes to the ways of combat and swordplay. However, Kaan never lets go of the death of his clan, and continues to plot his revenge against the Chief Marauder... And so one night, he kills the leader of the clan (along with his entire family). This triggers a lust for bloodshed in the young warrior, soon driving him to even more vicious acts. 1215 AD:'''Now in India, Kaan becomes a Robber Baron, surrounding himself with a handful of equally ruthless followers. However, when Kaan attempts to waylay the King (while hunting) in Benghal, he's struck down by the king's guards and left for dead. He wakes up in a cave not far away, where a certain Nakano comes to him and tells him what he is... Nakano takes Kaan on as his student, teaching him to fight with a Katana (while Nakano continues his own studies in mystical illusionary arts). The "Sorcerer" eventually tells Kaan about The Game- explaining danger posed by other Immortals and the rules that govern their battles. Nakano becomes increasingly aware of the dark and violent nature deep within Kaan, and tries to temper him through training. Kaan eventually turns on Nakano, but the elder Immortal proves too strong and disarms him. Nakano spares him, stating ''"Kaan, the man who will defeat you is not born yet. I can not kill you because you are not part of my destiny, but the Highlander will, yes, The Highlander."''This statement will remain etched in Kaan's memory forever... Kaan decides to travel throughout Europe in order to fortify himself. Along the way, he then kills countless immortals, growing increasingly powerful. '''1225AD: Kaan returns to the land of his childhood, Mongolia, and alies himself with Mongol Lord Genghis Khan. He soon feels the presence of a powerful immortal... The man is tall and imposing, and clad in dark armor, The Kurgan! The hostility between the two is instantly mutual... While the two decide to depart from the clan, Kaan is overwhelmed by a feeling of extreme excitement. This warrior from the tribe of the Kurgans, the perfect immortal, now stands before him. The fight begins- a seeming clash of titans! The Kurgan is surprised by the tenacity of the young Kaan. Despite his comparative inexperience, he possesses considerable speed and wields his sword with skill and ease. Eventually, the older immortal begins to show signs of tiredness. However, the more experienced Kurgan is eventually able to overtake Kaan and prepared to take his head... He's suddenly interrupted by Genghis Khan himself- who orders the two to stand down. The Mongol Lord insists that there must be no infighting between the men of his clan. The two immortals, agreeing with his reasoning, both agree to a temporary peace between them. 1241 AD: After the Battle of Legnica, Kaan is captured by Polish Forces guided by Henry the Pious. He manages to escape and resumes his quest for The Prize... However, his loss at the hands of the The Kurgan has shown him that he needs to become stronger and learn even more. Kaan returns to Mongolia, where he encounters two Immortal Mongolians- Senghi and Kabhul. Kaan agrees to train them and the two become his followers. Over the next three centuries, the three engage in looting villages throughout Europe and Asia (Kaan growing ever stronger with the help of his two followers). 1595AD: Kaan (having now come to be known as "Kane") and his two henchmen carve a path of destruction across Japan in search of his old mentor Nakano... = Personality = Kane was base and corrupt like many evil Immortals, reveling in savagery and carnage. His mannerisms mirrored many of the traits exhibited by Connor's main nemesis, the Kurgan. = Fighting Style = Kane was ruthless in his combat, and was not above sending his minions before him to do the dirty work. He was trained in the use of the katana, and both he and his warriors carried multiple blades to fight with. He could also throw his katanas or any other bladed object with devastating accuracy. After taking the head of Nakano, Kane learned the power of illusion from the ancient master's Quickening, and became able to project images and also to disguise himself as other people. = Miscellanious Information = Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humans Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Warrior Category:Big Bad Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains